


At the Peak of Performance

by zubeneschamali



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Figure Skater!Jensen, First Time, M/M, Olympics, skiier!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubeneschamali/pseuds/zubeneschamali
Summary: Jensen is a virgin. He knows he could have gotten some any time he wanted, he's just never had the time - he's been too busy eating, sleeping, and breathing skating since before puberty. He never, ever goes out. But medalling in the Olympics is a special occasion, and he allows the rest of the US team to drag him to a hot tub party in the Olympic village.





	At the Peak of Performance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ye olde comment!fic meme for the LAST Winter Olympics at deirdre_c's place, which means it's set in Sochi, not Pyeongchang. The title is (the English translation of) the official motto of the 1992 Winter Olympics in Albertville, France.

Jensen was hesitant at first, not just because he never went out with the rest of the team and therefore didn't _know_ half of the team, but because it was a hot tub party. And for all that he made a living out of putting his body on display, he had _clothes_ on in the figure skating rink. He was in good shape, sure, but he didn’t have the muscular form of some of the other athletes.

But this wasn't so bad, really. There were ten of them in the huge hot tub, eight Americans plus a couple of Canadians who were on the same NHL team as one of the US players. Jensen hadn't known any of them at first, since Osric had disappeared almost as soon as they arrived, not bothering to introduce Jensen to anyone even after begging him to come to the party. But they all seemed to know who he was, and he'd at least heard most of their names before, and even if they mostly kept talking to each other rather than to him, it was still a friendly group.

Jensen leaned his head back against the rim of the hot tub, letting the water relax his muscles. He'd done everything right in his routine today, but damn if it didn't mean his legs were killing him. He let out a little sigh and closed his eyes. The water rippled around his chest as someone new climbed into the tub, and he heard the splash as they settled themselves beside him. He supposed he should say hi to whoever it was, but the hot water felt so good.

In his ear, Jensen heard, "Tough day?"

He gave a start and looked up. The guy sitting next to him was huge, broad shoulders filling Jensen's vision. Jensen's eyes trailed down over firm-looking pecs and a set of abs that most men would kill for, and it was only when he realized how low his gaze was about to go that he jerked his head back up. 

The blue-green eyes looking back at him suddenly went wide. "Holy shit, you're Jensen Ackles."

He blinked. _Holy shit, you're hot._ "Yeah, that's right."

"Wow. This is so awesome. I watched your routine today. On TV, I mean, not in the stands, 'cause I had my race today, but wow, you were amazing. That quad-triple-double thing you did was just—" The guy suddenly grinned, dimples popping into his cheeks. "I know that's not the technical term, but it looked really cool. Much better than the Russian guy. They were totally right to give you the gold."

"Thanks." Jensen smiled shyly. "Sakarov was really good, though. It could have gone either way."

The guy beamed and threw his arm over Jensen's shoulders. "This is why the Olympics are so awesome," he proclaimed to the rest of the hot tub. "Fuckin' sportsmanship, man. We are good people."

"And so modest, too," the snowboarder Hodge called back.

"It's hard to be modest and awesome," the guy agreed. "I'm Jared, by the way," he said to Jensen, sticking out his free hand.

Tucked under the curve of Jared's well-muscled arm, hoping he didn't pop a boner in the middle of all these people, Jensen shook his hand. "I'm Jensen."

Jared beamed at him. "Got that."

"So, ah, what's your sport?" Jensen asked, hoping he didn't sound like a bad teammate for not recognizing Jared.

"Cross-country," Jared replied. He stretched his legs out, leaning back to rest both arms along the edge of the tub, and goddamn, Jensen had never seen legs that long. "Had my race today, so I get to kick back now and take in the sights." 

It might have been Jensen's imagination, but he thought Jared's gaze was drifting over his torso as he mentioned "the sights." Clearing his throat, he asked, "How'd it go?"

Jared shrugged one shoulder. "Thirty-first."

Trying not to visibly wince, Jensen said, "Ouch."

"Naw, it's okay, man. The Scandinavians pretty much have a lock on it, so I was mostly here for fun. Not like some people," he said with a squeeze of Jensen's shoulder.

"There's some more of that good sportsmanship," Jensen offered, and Jared beamed again. 

_I could get used to this_ , Jensen thought.

 

An hour later, Jensen had learned that Jared knew _everyone_ on the US team, including how well they'd done or were expected to do, plus most of the Canadians and half the Germans and the handful of Poles as well.

"Our boy's been asked to be on the Polish team like five times," Aldis said to Jensen with a nod in Jared's direction.

Jared waved a hand at him. "I couldn't do that," he said. "Maybe my grandparents were from there, but I'm a Texas boy all the way."

"Me too," Jensen said. They'd been shifting closer and closer to each other as people entered or left the hot tub, and the way their legs kept brushing together made Jensen feel as light-headed as if he'd had one of the beers sitting in the coolers outside the hot tub.

"Richardson, right?" Jared asked.

"Yeah," Jensen said slowly. "How'd you know that?"

To his surprise, a blush started to form on Jared's high cheekbones. "I heard it somewhere," was all he said.

"Like that Wikipedia article you memorized?" asked the petite brunette on his other side. Jensen couldn’t remember her name, but she was an aerialist who'd missed the finals by a handful of points and had been grumpy all evening.

"Shut up, Gen," Jared hissed at her.

Jensen looked across the hot tub at Aldis, who was smirking at Jared. "Not a word," Jared was saying, one long finger pointing at Aldis, and the smirk deepened.

Jensen desperately wanted to know, but he also wanted to stay on Jared's good side, so he asked, "Where in Texas?"

That devolved into half an hour of lamenting the things they missed about home and trash-talking each other's basketball teams and general camaraderie and warmth like Jensen hadn't felt in a long time. Jared was twenty to Jensen's twenty-four, the middle child like Jensen was, and a Texas boy who'd been away from home for far too long the same way Jensen was. Maybe Osric had a point when he said Jensen needed to get out more. This was kind of fun. 

Maybe there were some other things he needed to do that he hadn't done before.

He was pretty sure he wasn't imagining the way Jared kept looking at him, sideways glances that Jensen always caught the tail end of before Jared quickly looked away. Feeling as daring as when he'd decided to go for the quad today, he let his legs fall apart a little more, his breath catching at the firm pressure of Jared's thigh against his.

When Jared didn't move, Jensen gave a quick mental fistpump. When he cast a quick glance from under his lashes to the side and saw Jared looking right back at him, his stomach started fluttering like he was about to step out onto the ice, and a shiver ran down his spine.

"You warm enough?" Jared asked in a low voice.

Jensen nervously licked his lips, and Jared's gaze dropped to his mouth. "I have been sitting in here a while," he said. "Maybe it's time to get out."

"Jared's roommate is happy to sit right here for another hour," Aldis said, waving a hand in the air. "Or longer, if you think you need it."

"Oh my God, shut up," Jared replied, putting his hand over his face. "You didn't say anything when the hockey players all left together earlier."

Jensen was sure his cheeks were bright red, but he leaned over and whispered in Jared's ear, "It's all right, I don't have a roommate."

"Thank God," Jared said, abruptly standing up. "Y'all have a good night, you hear?"

Jensen scrambled out of the water right behind him, glad he'd gone for swim trunks instead of a speedo. He wrapped a towel around his waist just in case. "It's this way," he said, grabbing the t-shirt he'd left outside the hot tub and throwing it on.

Jared pulled on his own shirt and followed him without a word. For all that Jared had been laughing and talking all night, the sudden silence was fine with Jensen. It gave him time to think about what he was going to say when they got to his door, what they were going to do, and _oh God,_ just thinking about that made his hard-on even harder, and he started walking faster through the Olympic Village.

He'd been given one of the few solo apartments in the US block, his coach arguing that he was one of the gold medal favorites who needed his solitude. Jensen hadn't disagreed, even if it made him look like a diva. But he had never been so glad to have his own room as he was in this moment, fingers fumbling with the keys, feeling Jared standing warm and solid behind him while his own legs shook like he'd just finished his long program.

"Hey." Jared's fingers closed over his, and Jensen went still. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Jensen said quickly. "Just having a hard time with the key."

"You know we don't…I mean, I think I'm reading everything right, but it's not always easy, and the whole not being gay in public thing here makes everything harder, and I hope you don’t think—"

Jensen whirled around, blindly reaching up to slide his fingers through Jared's hair while lunging forward and crashing their mouths together.

For a moment, Jensen was afraid he'd done exactly the wrong thing, given how still Jared had gone. He was about to pull back and start apologizing when Jared made a noise deep in his throat and cupped Jensen's face in both hands, moving his mouth eagerly against Jensen's. A hot rush swept down Jensen from head to toe, and only the dim recollection that they were still in the hallway kept him from grinding up against Jared in response to the heat of their kiss.

"Just a minute," he gasped against Jared's lips. "Lemme…let's get inside."

"Yeah," Jared breathed out, not stopping his assault on Jensen's mouth. "Let's."

Jensen laughed softly. He hadn't thought he could feel any happier than he had that evening up on the medal podium, but he'd been wrong. "Just a sec," he tried again, squirming away from Jared.

This time, the key went in smoothly, and they tumbled inside the room, Jared pressing Jensen up against the wall as soon as they were inside. He latched his mouth onto Jensen's neck, one strong thigh pushing between both of Jensen's, and _oh God_ , that felt better than anything Jensen had ever imagined. He let out a long, low groan that he barely recognized as coming from his own throat, head falling back against the wall.

Jared gave a low chuckle that went straight to Jensen's dick. "What do you want, Jensen?" His hands were skimming up Jensen's sides, pushing up his shirt, sending thrills all through Jensen's body. "I don't wanna assume, y'know, but do you usually bottom?"

Jensen supposed he should be mildly offended, but instead, all he could stammer was, "Uh, I don't—there's actually no 'usually'."

"Mmm." Jared brushed his thumbs over Jensen's nipples, sending him arching up into the touch. "Switch hitter. I can work with that."

"Oh. Um. Well, actually." Jensen took a deep breath and closed his hands over Jared's wrists. The best day of his life might be about to come to an abrupt, not-so-good close, but he couldn't exactly lie to Jared. "There isn't—that is, I've never. Um."

Jared's brow furrowed for a moment, and then his eyes widened. "You've never?"

Jensen shook his head, his stomach sinking.

"Ever?"

He bit his lip. "All I do is skating," he said. "Ever since I was in grade school, all I've wanted to do is to get here and do what I did today. That takes a lot of time, you know, all the training and learning the choreography and practicing for the championships every year. And I'm a classic introvert, it takes a lot of energy for me to be with people, and I need all my energy for the ice, and I—"

Jensen broke off as Jared cupped his face in one huge hand and leaned down for a kiss. He let out a surprised murmur that turned into a moan as Jared's tongue teased at his lips. It was just a tease, though, a light touch that enflamed and soothed Jensen all at once, kept his heart racing but calmed his nerves. When it was done and they leaned their foreheads together, Jensen felt calmer than he had in weeks. 

Jared's hand was still on his face, and his thumb stroked Jensen's cheek. "I can't believe you," he said softly. "You're so gorgeous, you're amazing, and you've never been with a guy. You won a fucking gold medal today. You could be with anyone you wanted in the whole damn Village, and here you asked _me_ back to your place."

Jensen lightly shrugged. "I like you," he said. "I mean, I just met you, and I don't really know you, but I feel like I do, if that makes sense."

The corner of Jared's mouth quirked up. "I feel like I know you, too, but that might be because I've read your Wikipedia article, like, a thousand times."

Jensen frowned. "What? Why?"

Rolling his eyes, Jared replied, "Because you're the hottest guy I've ever seen. Because I've watched you ever since the last Olympics, all the US and world championships in between." He gave Jensen a sheepish smile. "Now I sound like a creeper."

"No, you don't," Jensen hastily reassured him. He was about to say more when something occurred to him, and he stopped. 

"What is it?" Jared asked, his hand falling down to his side.

Jensen swallowed hard. "That's what this…" He gestured between the two of them, his good feelings evaporating like smoke. "You've had this crush on me or something, and here I came on to you, and you thought you'd…" He trailed off, unable to say anything more.

"No, Jensen, that's not it." Jared stepped back, his brow wrinkling again. "I mean, when I realized who I'd sat down next to, yeah, it was like, OMG, Jensen Ackles! But then we started talking, and I forgot all about it. You're this really cool guy who makes me think of home and makes want to…Well. You know."

He looked so earnest, suddenly shy after his earlier outgoingness, and Jensen wanted to believe him. He drew in a slow breath. "I want to, too. You know."

"Yeah?" Jared asked tentatively. 

"Yeah. I mean, fuck, I won a gold medal today." Jensen grinned, suddenly feeling lighter for having made his decision. "I should celebrate."

"Damn straight." Jared grinned back, his cheeks dimpling. 

"Right. So, uh, how do you want me?"

Jared's eyes darkened, and he leaned closer. "You seemed to like this earlier," he murmured, his thigh slipping between Jensen's, hands resting against his sides, steady and warm.

"Right," Jensen said again, this time more shakily. He brought his hands up to Jared's chest, feeling firm muscle beneath his fingers. "Just…bear with me, alright? If I don’t know what I'm doing?"

Jared nosed under his ear, pressing a kiss to the skin there. "Lemme take care of you," he murmured into Jensen's ear. "I'll make it good for you, Jensen, I promise."

Jensen closed his eyes. His whole life, he'd worked and trained to control his body to make it do exactly what he wanted. And today, it had all been worth it—he'd gotten everything he'd ever wanted, all wrapped up in the golden medal tucked away carefully in the duffel bag sitting on the desk. He'd never really thought about what was going to come next, but here was his chance to see what he might have been missing all of these years, sooner than he ever would have expected.

"Okay," he whispered.

Jared more than lived up to his promise. Jensen was already a writhing mess before any of his clothes came off, and by the time they were rolling together onto his narrow twin bed, naked limbs entwined, it was all he could do not to come right then and there. Jared didn't let up, though, hands and mouth and entire body working to make Jensen feel like he was going to fall apart if he didn't hang onto the sheets with a white-knuckled grip. 

He came the first time with a loud cry, Jared's mouth pulling an orgasm out of him that as much like flying as anything he'd ever done on the ice. He collapsed back against the sheets, feeling spent, but when Jared nudged at the insides of his thighs, he shifted his legs further apart. Nervousness was thrumming distantly beneath the pleasure still soaking through him, and he lifted his head to watch Jared.

Where Jared had gotten the lube from, Jensen had no idea, but he was slicking up his fingers with a little furrow of concentration on his brow that was surprisingly adorable in someone so large. He started to touch Jensen, one careful finger on his rim that had Jensen holding his breath. When he started to push in, Jensen forced himself to relax into the sensation. 

Jared worked him with one finger until even Jensen could feel how much looser he was getting. "Roll over," Jared murmured, brushing a kiss against the inside of Jensen's knee. "It'll be easier on your hands and knees."

Jensen obeyed, getting his tired legs to hold him up for just a little bit longer. He stayed relaxed right until Jared was pushing inside him for real, thicker and longer than even three fingers had been, and Jensen was glad he was facing away from Jared, because the way he was grimacing was probably a huge turn-off. The first few thrusts were rough, but then Jared hit a spot inside of him that had sparks of pleasure shooting down his spine. When Jared's hand closed over his cock, Jensen realized he'd gotten hard again, and soon he was pushing back into Jared's thrusts, meeting him groan for groan as the bed shook underneath them.

Then Jared got both arms around him and hauled him up and back, legs sprawled across Jared's, and Jensen gasped at how deeply he could feel Jared inside of him. He'd never thought that being picked up and moved around could turn him on, but it did, so very much, and the way Jared's strong arms held him in place while thrusting up into him was pushing Jensen towards the brink of his second orgasm.

"Touch yourself," Jared panted in his ear, and Jensen didn't even think of refusing. He gripped his cock tighter than Jared had, just the way he liked it, and the groan that Jared gave was deep enough for Jensen to feel it reverberating in his chest, pressed against Jensen's back. 

"Gonna," he breathed out after only a few strokes. Jared's response was to take his earlobe in his mouth, warm and slick and exactly the thing Jensen needed to push himself over the edge again, clenching around Jared so that it was only a second later that Jared was coming, too. Even through the condom, Jensen could feel Jared's dick pulsing inside of him, and _wow_ , he'd really been missing out all these years.

Jensen might have protested a little when Jared pulled out, but mostly he was too worn-out to mind as Jared helped him lie down on his side, loose and relaxed as a rag doll. He heard the thump of the tied-off condom hitting the wastebasket, and then Jared was hovering behind him, half-kneeling on the bed. Jensen reached back with one hand, wordlessly asking him to stay, and he smiled to himself when Jared curled up behind him and pulled the thin blanket over them both.

"Good?" Jared asked, one arm slipping under Jensen's neck, the other hand coming to rest over his belly.

"Awesome," Jensen muttered sleepily, his hand petting Jared's long fingers. He was half asleep already, but his brain was still firing enough to say, "It's kinda a shame I met you today. I mean, this is the best day of my life. Anything else is going to be downhill from here."

Jared chuckled and buried his nose into Jensen's neck. "Cross-country, remember? I don't do downhill."

"Oh." Jensen thought about that for a moment. "That's good." He patted Jared's hand again. "'M gonna retire now, you know. No more skating."

"I know." Jared paused to yawn. "I mean, they said on TV you probably would."

"Prob'ly said I was getting old." Jensen gave a matching yawn. "Too bad you can't ski in Texas. Then I could see you all the time."

There was no response, and for a moment, Jensen thought Jared had already fallen asleep. He turned his head to see Jared looking at him, and if the expression "he had his heart in his eyes" had ever been more appropriate, Jensen couldn't see how. It made his own heart skip a beat, and he stared back, wide-eyed.

Jared cleared his throat. "I figured I was kinda done, too," he said. "At least, with skiing. Maybe not with you, though. If that's okay. I mean, I know we just met, and yeah, the sex was awesome, but I don't want to assume—"

The last time Jensen had shut Jared up with a kiss, it had worked out pretty well, so he tried it again. Jared made the same surprised little noise, but he was just as good at taking the hint as last time.

When he was satisfied, Jensen turned back around and snuggled up against Jared's chest. "Talk more in the morning," he said, closing his eyes again.

"Definitely," Jared whispered.

The brush of Jared's lips against the back of Jensen's neck was the last sensation Jensen registered before falling asleep.


End file.
